Guerreiros Do Ocidente
by saintclaudio3112
Summary: Em um navio que seguia em direção a China 7 jovens guerreiros de diferentes historias também tinha diferentes personalidades e motivos para estarem indo para aquele lugar chamado vale da paz, mas em comum tinha um único objetivo serem o melhor que poderiam ser.


N.A: FANFIC GUERREIROS DO OCIDENTE ESCRITA POR MIN E PROTAGONIZADA POR MIN E POR MEUS COLEGAS ÍTALO LUIS; SILVIO RONALDO; FILIPE ANDRE; ERICLES ALEMÃO; EUDES MALHEIROS E DANILO PEREIRA.

**NOME ANIMAL PERSONAGEN**

Claudio: tigre branco: Ke-lau

Danilo: hiena: Qian

Ericles: bode: Bilí

Eudes: esquilo: Gob

Felipe: lobo: Lang

Ítalo: urso: Chengdan

Silvio: falcão peregrino: Ya-chan

Capitulo 1: uma longa viagem

Um falcão peregrino voava em torno de um navio que seguia em direção a china,ao pousar na proa encontra quem estava procurando

Ya-chãn: esse lugar não e um pouco perigoso Gob? Sabe para alguém do seu tamanho.

O pequeno esquilo sorriu, mas não de alegria e sim um sorriso irônico.

Gob: olha só quem fala você não e muito maior do que eu, já reparou nisso?

Ya-chan: claro, me desculpe não era minha intenção ofender você.

Gob: Eu sei esta tudo bem

Já no deck do navio uma hiena não conseguia parar de rir ao ver a luta entre um lobo e um bode

Lang: vai Qiân, continua rindo que você vai ser o próximo.

Qiân: acorda você não consegue vencer nem o bilí que dirá vencer Amin.

Bilí: você ta me chamando de fraco qiân?

Qiân: se é tão forte porque ainda não venceu o Lang?

Ao ouvi essa provocação o bode atacou o seu adversário com muito mais intensidade, mas abriu uma brecha para Lang finalizar o combate e assim o lobo o fez

Lang: pronto, viu qiân eu posso vencer qualquer um.

Qiân: a é? Qualquer um? Ate mesmo o ke-lau?

Lang: ke-lau? Bem... É... Sim!

Qiân: esta bem, então eu vou La chama ele, ai você me mostra o quanto é forte.

Bílí: Lang você ta morto ele foi mesmo chamar o ke laú

Lang: Qiãm espere não e bem assim...

Qiân:hahahahahah

Em quanto isso no porao do navio um urso pardo olhava atentamente a meditaçao de um tigre branco

Chegdan: voce nao se cança de tanto meditar?

Ke-lau: e voce? Nao se cança de me observa enquanto medito?

Chegdan: nao tem muito o que fazer por aqui

Ke-lau: eu sei, e como estao os outros?

Chegdan: brincando de lutar, como sempre fazem

Ke-lau: se estar tao entediado porque nao vai tambem bincar com eles?

Chegdan: voce sabe,minha bincadeira é um pouco mais intenssa

Ke-lau: é eu sei ,meu ombro ainda doi um pouco de pois da nossa ultima "brincadeira"

Chegdan: e as minhas costelas tambem

Ke-lau: ainda falta muito para chegarmos?

Chegdan: nao, de acordo com meus calculos de vemos chegar a china a manha.

O tigre que ate aquele momento permanecia com os olhos fechados, os abre mostrando duas esferas de um azul intenço e penetrante.

Ke-lau: ótimo,também não agüentava mais ficar nesse navio

chengdan: o que acha que vamos encontrar La?

Ke-lau: segundo nossa mestra encomtarenos " o maior mestre de kung fu de toda china" e também um tal de dragão guerreiro

Nesse momento a porta do alçapão que leva ate o porão do navio se abre e por ela passa uma hiena rindo descontroladamente seguido por um lobo um pouco nervoso

Qiãn: ei ke-lau o Lang estar desafiando você

Lang: não é bem assim

Chengdan: isso quer dizer que cansou de brincar e quer lutar a serio?

Qiãn: o que você acha ke-lau? Você aceita o desafio?

Ke-lau: claro que aceito,mas será que foi o Lang que me desafiou ou foi você qian?

Lang: foi o qian!

Qiãn: foi o Lang ele que disse que pode vencer qualquer...

Ke-lau: chega! Eu acho que foram os dois então vou lutar contra os dois

Lang: o que?

Qiãn: contra nos dois é? Tudo bem nos topamos

Lang: topamos?

Qiãn: sim, só nos dê um minuto para nos prepararmos.

" Qiãn puxa Lang um canto mais afastado e contra o seu plano para a vitoria"

Lang: Qiãn ele vai acabar com agente

Qiãn: ele não é tão forte assim, se nos nós unimos poderemos vence-lo

Lang: você acha?

Qiãn: sim vamos ataca-lo ao mesmo tempo duvido que ele possa ficar em pé depois

Do outro lado ke-lau e chegdan também conversavam mas não a respeito de uma luta da qual já sabiam qual seria o resultado,conversavam sobre a chegada a china e sobre o seu futuro mestre

Chegdan: "o maior mestre de kung fu de toda a china" o mestre da nossa mestra

Ke-lau: sim, é esse mesmo, o nome dele é shifu.

Chegdan: shifu...hun...e esse tal de dragão guerreiro?

Ke-lau: mestra Wuli não falou muito sobre ele,acho que ela não sabia muita coisa.

Chegdan: é compreensível a distância entre o Brasil e a china é muito grande ,nos mesmos estamos nesse navio a quase três meses.

Ke-lau: é isso mesmo três meses por isso estamos um pouco lentos e precisamos nos aquecer, vocês dois já estão prontos

Qiãn: já nascermos prontos

Lang: acho que sim

Chegdan: ei ke-lau cuidado para não afundar o navio

Ke-lau: relaxa isso não vai demorar muito,vamos começar logo para terminar logo, que venham os dois!

Qiãn: agora Lang vamos!

Lang: vamos!

A hiena e o lobo atacaram com força, mas não o suficiente para impressionar o tigre, que com apenas um movimento rápido bloqueou ambos os ataques e sorrindo ironizou.

Ke-lau: me atacar ao mesmo tempo? Nossa mas que original! Eu jamais esperaria por isso

Qiãn: eu acho que ele já esperava por isso

Lang: serio!? Você percebeu isso só agora!

Ke-lau: bom, acho que agora é a minha vez, foi divertido brincar com vocês.

Apesar do espaço limitado o tigre pegou impulso apoiando se nas paredes da embarcação e indo de encontro com seus adversários, atacando com suas garras e controlando sua força para não machucar "muito", mas o suficiente para manda lós de voltar ao deck.

Ke-lau: pronto, terminei.

Chegdan: você não achar que exagerou um "pouco"

Ke-lau: exagerar? Não, eu exageraria se tivesse mandado-os diretamente para a china,eu só os mandei para o alto

Chegdan: você que sabe, mas acho que eles desmaiariam.

Ke-lau: não,não desmaiaram nessa pequena luta percebi que eles estão mais fortes do que da ultima vez que treinamos antes de sair do Brasil

Chegdan: mas você parou os golpes deles muito facilmente tem certeza?

Ke-lau: sim, lembre se que eu sou um ótimo ator para poder blefar daquele jeito, se não tivesse tomado cuidado eu poderia ter me machucado com os golpes daqueles dois.

Chegdan: realmente você é um ótimo ator até cheguei a pensar que você era forte hahaha.

Ke-lau estou morrendo de rir, agora falando mais serio foi bom perceber que eles estão mais fortes, isso significa que estamos prontos para os desafios que viram em breve.

Chegdan: acho que sei do que estar falando

Ke-lau: ótimo, pelo menos você é um dos únicos que pensão aqui.

Depois de ouvir um barulho vindo do porão do navio o falcão e o esquilo vieram ver o que tinha acontecido, e tiveram uma surpresa ao verem Qiãn e Lang no deck junto de bilí que tentava fase-los acordarem sem sucesso.

Ya-chãn: o que aconteceu com eles?

Gob: Bilí foi você que fez isso?

Bilí: não, não foi eu, eles é que foram desafiar o ke-lau e um tempo depois saíram voando do porão e caíram aqui

Ya-chãn: desafiar o ke-lau?!

Gob: isso explica tudo

Bilí: o que faremos com eles?

Gob: fique com eles caso acordem, nos vamos falar com o ke-lau

Ao chegarem no porão Gob e Ya-chãn encontraram ke-lau e chegdan conversando sobre a chegada ao oriente

Ke-lau: então será amanha que nos chegaremos

Chegdan: é isso mesmo amanha ao amanhecer já deveremos ver a costa da china

Ya-chãn: finalmente! parecia que esse mar não acabava nunca

Gob: eu também estava achando isso

Chegdan: Gob, Ya-chãn vieram ouvir a nossa conversa?

Ya-chãn: não, Temos outros motivos para estarmos aqui

Gob: e um deles é saber porque o ke-lau jogou o qiãn e o Lang no deck, eles estão desmaiados

Ke-lau: eles desmaiaram?

Chegdan: eu disse

Ke-lau: nos estávamos "brincando" e eu acho que exagerei um pouco , apropósito vocês querem brincar também?

Gob: han.. Sabe eu estou um pouco cansado e prefiro ir dormi cedo hoje voce não se importaria não é?

Ke-lau: não, claro que não tenha uma boa noite gob,e você Ya-chãn também vai dormi cedo hoje?

Ya-chãn: nossa! Como você sabia?

Ke-lau: eu "adivinhei", tenha uma boa noite

Ya-chãn: igualmente ke-lau

Gob: boa noite pra você também chegdan

Chegdan ao lado de ke-lau não conseguia segurar o riso, mas mesmo assim respondeu a Gob

Chegdan: boa noite pra vocês hahahahah

Ya-chãn: vamos gob

Gob: estou indo,estou indo

Chegdan: eles já foram?

Ke-lau: já aqueles medrosos já foram

Chegdan: sabe que essa desculpa esfarrapada que eles deram é uma boa ideia,afinal é bom estarmos descansados, amanhã será um longo dia

Ke-lau: você também vai dormir?

Chegdan: sim,boa noite

Ke-lau: Hahahah boa noite

Depois que chegdan foi para sua cabine descansar para o longo dia que viria amanhã, ke-lau subiu até o mastro do navio onde ficou observando as estrelas e falando algo para si mesmo.

Ke-lau: quando chegarmos a china darei o Maximo de min. para me torna o melhor, o melhor aluno de mestre shifu, o mais forte dos guerreiros e o melhor dos mestres

Ke-lau continuou a olhar as estrelas e uma estrela em especial fez com que seus olhos ficassem cheios de lagrimas enquanto vagava em pensamentos

Ke-lau: ficarei mais forte, então não perderei mais nada.

CONTINUA...


End file.
